Fallen Angel
by doctornova
Summary: Bobby has a goddaughter who had disappeared n' now she's back. Her past is a mystery and they must find a way to save her. But in order to save her they must find out 'what' she is and that is finding out her past n' only Castiel holds the key to her past
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

~Midnight-Some months ago at Bobby's.

Bobby's sitting at his desk reading a book when suddenly the lights started flickering and the ground shook, he reach for his shotgun. In front of the fire place the floor was engraved with a large strange symbol. Bobby looks at it confused, it burns bright and a blast went off from it sending Bobby to the ground. When he got up and walked into the room, the symbol was gone and in the middle of it is someone or something in a fetal position. Bobby points his gun at it. It was soaked in blood and it shakes as it unraveling itself up.

"Who are you," Bobby cried. It looked at Bobby with tears in its eyes. Bobby realizes it was a female from the face and body but unable to make out whom it is from all the blood. "Answer me, who and what are you."

"Bobby…" She sobbed, "It's me…"

In shock Bobby look at the strange person, now recognizing the voice of the female. She sat there naked trying to cover herself as much as she can. Bobby grabbed a coat nearby and draped it over her. Reaching for his flask in his pocket he poured the content onto her face. The Holy Water made no effect, she only smile weakly at him. He tries to wipe the blood from her face with his two hands and took a hard look at her face. He tries to find the words but couldn't, he held onto her face and tried to hold back his tears. He held her sobbing, stroking her hair that is stained with blood.

* * *

~Present ~

Dean and Sam Winchester are driving back to Bobby's after their last mission. Dean is speeding and looking somewhat mad and Sam is on the phone looking like he's trying to get in contact with someone with no luck.

"Nothing, he's not picking up."

"Damnit," Dean shouted.

"Let's hope he's okay," Sam said, "I'm sure he's okay. I mean its Bobby."

"Yeah, but now that all these damn demons are running around… who knows what could happen."

"Dean, chill out. We don't know that for sure."

"Yeah well…"Dean paused a moment to try and find an excuse. "He hasn't answer our call or his phone for four months already. Something is up."

"Maybe he's just taking a break…" Sam answers with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well….maybe."

They rode silently to Bobby's. Only to arrive at his place fully in tacked and an old broken 1969 Nova ss, with a pair of legs sticking out from under the car and some old classic rock tunes blasting in the background. Dean and Sam got out and began walking slowly towards the car when Bobby came out of the door, yelling.

"Damnit, will you turn that thing down a bit. I can't think in there." Bobby looks up to see Dean and Sam, "What are you boys doing here?"

"Uah… concern about your well being?" Question Sam.

"What?" Bobby asks as if he wasn't listening, he gives a sigh of relief that the person under the car did not notice them and then he tries to usher Dean and Sam inside the house. "Look, come inside." Dean looks at Bobby, he had a worry and concern look towards the person under the car. Almost as if he did not want them to find out whom it is.

"So ah… Who's that?" Dean asks curiously. Bobby gave Dean a look that made Dean lipped 'never mind'.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bobby asks again.

"We were worried, we haven't heard from you for three months now." Sam said.

"Four." Dean corrects him.

There was a moment of silent, Bobby was trying to recollect his thoughts to explain but could not.

"Four months now. What's going on Bobby? What have you've been doing these pass months that you don't even bother to call?" Dean said nearly shouting at Bobby. Bobby sigh, grab a beer and sits himself down.

"Look boys, this is none of your concern. It's my own problem and I'll deal with it."

"Well, what is it?" Dean demands. "Maybe we could help. Oh come on Bobby; let us help just this once."

"Actually, maybe you could help Dean."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Alright so who do you need me to take care of," Dean said sarcastically with a big smile. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

"You're right, I do need you to take care of someone for me but I don't mean that kind of taking care of," Bobby said walking towards the door back outside.

"What?" Dean asks a bit confuse.

Dean and Sam follow Bobby back out towards the Nova ss where Bobby got the person from under the car to come out. In the background 'Foxy Lady' by Jimi Hendrix is playing and a girl greased up in engine oil rise from under. Dean's jaw dropped and looked at Sam.

"Is that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Dean asked him somewhat drooling.

"The girl?"

"No, the car" Dean answered sarcastically, "Of course the girl! Well, and the car too."

After Bobby and the mysteries women were done talking a bit they walked over to Dean and Sam. She smiles brightly at them, her violet eyes gleam in the sunlight as her black shoulder length hair rest dustily on her head.

"Boy's this is…"

"Avrei," she said quickly cutting Bobby off and sticking out her hand to shake both Dean and Sam.

"This is Dean and Sam Winchester, they're brothers."

"Oh, the Winchesters in the flesh. I've heard much about you two." She smiles, "Bobby I'm going to go wash up. Um… could you…please."

"Oh… yeah. I'll be right back, uh… get to know each other." He said uncomfortably. Then he ran up the stairs.

"So… Avrei, is it just Avrei or is there a last name to that," Dean asked.

"Just Avrei," she said plainly looking at Bobby's desk filling with papers and books. She picks up a bottle of whiskey and pours it into a glass.

"Isn't it too early to be drinking whiskey?" Sam asks.

"Free country and it's my life," She said. "Want me to get you anything?"

They shook their head and sat in the same room awkwardly. Bobby ran down the stairs and told Avrei that it's done and she retired the room. Bobby looks at Avrei as she ran up the stairs sorrowfully.

"So Bobby, what was that about," Sam asks. "And who is she?"

"Breaks my heart to see her like this," Bobby reply, nearly in tears. "Look, she's my goddaughter."

"What?" Dean shouted shockingly, "Well, how come we don't know about this,"

"You do, when you guys were young. Use to play together and your old man and her mother use to hunt together, a while back."

"Huh. Well, what's the deal with her now and what does this have to do with me?" Dean asks curiously.

"Well, remember how you went into the pit?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you won't believe me if I told you this, but she was down there too and now she's back."

"That's a good thing right?" Sam asked smiling happily for Bobby, "I mean that's two people we've known who had been saved and dragged back to earth from Hell. Right?"

"Actually Sam, she wasn't saved." Bobby looks down.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"Well, she left years ago to search for her baby brother James; I would only hear from her ever once in a while, phone calls to tell me she's okay. But after a while she disappeared, just vanished and that was a year ago. I look for her on my spare time to see where she might have gone but by the time I found out where she is…I was too late. I couldn't save her or help her."

"What happen?" Sam asks with sympathy.

"The pit, I don't know how she got down there but she founded a way and fought her way out too. Or so it seems…"

"What? Fought her way out?" Dean asks shockingly, "there's no way. How can a single human walk right into Hell and walk right out by herself."

"Dean," Bobby paused, "she's not fully human, she never was and nor is she a demon. I don't know what she is."

"Great, how am I supposed to help?"

"Just look after her and keep her out of trouble, I'm trying to help her but I'm coming up with Jake." Bobby shouted walking over to his desk. "Look stay for dinner, she's cooking and if you want to help me, you can stay the night and you could read all these books for me."

"Great…" Dean answered unpleased.

"Hey Bobby, what was that about upstairs," Sam ask.

"I have to draw her a bath," He reply, shuffling through his papers, "What?"

"You drew her a bath?" Dean repeated, confused and not believing what he just heard.

"She can't shower and she needs to bathe in holy water," With that they asked no more, seeing how uncomfortable Bobby is.

* * *

That night, everyone went to sleep. Deans wakes up from some wings fluttering loudly. He gets up and looks around and sees Castiel looking out the window in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Dean whisper.

"Just wants to congratulate you for saving that family and stopping those demons" he said.

"Yeah well, thanks but seriously is that all you're here for or are there something else you want?" Deans said annoyingly. After a while Dean looks up at Castiel. "Look, let me ask you something. Can someone, say a human goes to Hell… can he or she possibly fight their way out?"

"No, it's impossible. Why?" Castiel ask, puzzled by this question "Do you know someone who has? Because if you do, I doubt that it's human."

"Heh, thanks," Dean answers. He looks up at Castiel who is no long looking at Dean but someone behind him. He turns around and see Avrei standing by the door way.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to grab a bite. I'll just come back when you guys are done."

"Nova…" Castiel said, almost in a whisper. Avrei turned around and looks at Castiel in shocked with fearful pleading eyes. Deans stood in the middle looking back at Avrei and Castiel, confused and wanted to break the silent but dare not to.

"I'm sorry," she painfully reply, eyes nearly in tears. Then she turns around and ran away. Castiel reached out his hand about to chase after her but stopped himself. Castiel looks down onto the floor, wounded.

"I know why you've ask me that question and in due time you will know the truth." He said dully. Then he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Morning, everyone awakes from the noises in the kitchen and the house was filled with the smell of eggs, bacons and pancakes. They all sat and ate in silent. Dean looks at Avrei suspiciously, wondering about what happened last night. Though, she showed no sign that she awake last night or running into Castiel.

"So, Avrei, if that is your real name," Dean started, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

Bobby looked up at Dean, bewilder as to why he said that. Bobby looks back at Avrei, who's still eating her breakfast without a care in the world. She wasn't surprise nor hurt by the statement.

"You're right, my name isn't Avrei. I'm sorry I lied but I have a good reason for not telling you Dean. As for my past, lets leave it in the past where it should belong." She rose from her seat and walks out the door into the yard.

"Now what the hell was that for?" Bobby asks.

"Look, you said she wasn't human and if she isn't maybe she'll know. If she knows then we can help her," Dean replies.

"Okay, look Dean. That's a wonderful idea but there's just one problem."

"Ah… let me guess, no one knows and even she doesn't know what she is." Dean looks at Bobby with a straight face and they sat there for a moment as Bobby gave him a sympatric look. "Aw… no, are you serious? Oh god, you've got to be kidding me."

Outside Avrei wonder into Bobby's yard filled with old autos, she climbs up into one up top and laid herself down inside. Hoping no one would fine her; she didn't sleep after the encounter and wanted some peace. Her nightmare has gotten worst each night and in fear she feels as if she were living them herself, over and over each night. As she pounder on her thoughts she didn't realizes she was slowly drifting off to sleep.

As she slept she dream, about her past long ago, when everything changed. In the middle of December while working on a job with her mother, she was no younger than 16. They were at a motel, her baby brother James was with them. It was her job to look after him while her mother was away.

"Alright sweetie, look after James for me and be a good girl," Her mother reply and kissed them both.

"When will you be back?" James asks.

"Soon, I promise and if anything happens you know who to call," After that she left the room.

"Sis," James call as he ripped apart a random piece of object he found. "Why does mommy leaves us. Doesn't she love us?"

"She does love us; it's just that… it's hard to explain." She tries to explain to him but with things as it is, it seems as if James had grown to hate their mother and their family and would not listen to any excuses. Growing mean and morbid as the time goes by. He was no longer the loving baby brother she remembers him to be. Now he seems as if he was someone else entirely.

Midnight, her mother and James were shouting at one another after a finished job. Avrei stood there watching, they don't notice her. Her mother points the gun to James head. In tears she cocked it and shook her head as James walk forward smiling. There was something a bit off.

"Why, you don't care for me after all mother," James replied but it didn't sound like James, "you care only for yourself and your precious daughter. Admit it, we not really brothers and sister."

"It's not true," She cries, "You give me back my son or so help me god, I will find a way to kill you myself after this is all over."

"Oh, really?" James replied as his eyes turns black, "Don't worry mother, he wanted this. Beside, he knows the truth. Jame's daddy and sis's daddy are two different people or should I say a human and that thing."

"You shut your mouth or I'll blow it off,"

"Do it, I dare you to…" James step forward, "As I thought, you can't do anything now that I have your sweet son's body. So mommy dearest, who are you going to save. James here or…"

Avrei woke up with a started as everything went black, she was in tears. She looks around realizing she was no longer at in the old beat up car she had climbed into but instead in her room on a bed. Looking out the window it was still light out, she was ready to get up when Bobby walks in. She looks at him in horror, he looks deformed, shaky, not a human but covered in a thick black oozes. But as he got closer it didn't look like Bobby but someone else. It smiles, showing its long razor teeth.

"You have fallen my child and there's no one to help you," It said moving closer, "and we hope to keep it that way."

"No… you speak lies. All demons lies and that is a lie. I will be saved and there will be nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that, once we drag you back down to hell with us," It laughs as it grab Avrei's throat and pull her down under. She grabs hold of it hand but it burns to the touch and tries to scream but nothing came out, she managed to grabbed a knife and stab at the creature but without any luck.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and wrist, shaking her and she awoke in the same bedroom only she was staring face to face with Castiel. She was holding her knife ready to strike as she was in the dream, she dropped it. She looks at him in fear, shaken from the nightmare. She embraces him sobbing; he held her tenderly stroking her hair. Castiel looks awkwardly at Bobby, Dean and Sam at the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"She should sleep peacefully now," Castiel reply, closing the bedroom door.

"What is that, that you put under her pillow," Bobby ask.

"Something to help her sleep and a gift," Castiel said while walking down the stairs, "Tell her to open it when she awake. It's hers to keep."

"Wait a minute, what is you relation with her anyway?" Dean asks, "I thought Angels don't appear in front of just anyone."

"We don't but I had orders to look after her not too long ago," Castiel turns around and stare at Dean, "Are you satisfied?"

"No, not really," Dean said frustrated. "Seriously, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Castiel looks around the room a bit and turns back at his audience, "Look, it's really something that I can't tell you and it is not in my place to review her past. It's up to her and I only came because I was concern. I'm sorry but I must leave, I am needed elsewhere."

"Wait…Damnit. I hate it when he does that." Dean replies. "So what do we do now? Wait?"

"I guess so," Bobby reply. "Well, I might have a few jobs for you. Let me go and get it."

"Hey Bobby,"

"Yeah?"

"Is her name Nova, I mean her real name," Dean asks, Bobby stare at Dean for a moment and continue to look for the file.

"Yeah, it is," He finally answers, "How did you found out?"

"Cas,"

_Nova's Dream/Flashback~_

Nova was 16 years old, out back on a garden reading. She hears a whisper and she stopped and looks around. She began talking to herself and her mother notice.

"Sweetie, who are you talking to," Her mother asks a bit concern.

"My friend," She said smiling.

"Um… lets get back inside okay," Her mother said nervously.

"I don't think my mother wants me to talk to you anymore, bye," She said sadly to no body.

"No, I just don't know who you're talking to and remember about our business,"

"Yes, mom…I know. Us hunting, we don't know what is out there that wants to get us." She said picking up her things and walking back to the house. "But he's nice, he said he's only watching out for me."

"Cas, when will I get to see you,' Nova cried. "Aw… come on. Never? I see… I understand. I guess this is goodbye then."

Nova woke up to find Dean seated on a chair next to her asleep. She shakes him and he awakes. He stretch and yawn, he rubbed his eyes and look at her.

"So you're finally awake," Dean said. She nods. "Oh and Castiel left something for you, it's under your pillow." She then reaches under her pillow and pulled out a white pouch. She untied the ribbon and fines a silver rosary with a Celtic cross inside. She smiles at it and put it on.

"I want to ask you, why did you lied about your name…" Dean asks.

"I'm sorry, I just did it out of impose and to be honest, I was scared," She said shyly.

"Do you remember when we were young? I mean Bobby said we use to hang out while our... Well, my dad and your mom went hunting."

"Yeah, a bit." She smiles.

* * *

_~Flash back~ Dean and Nova when they were around 10-14years old. ~_

Sam and James were playing together as Nova sat on the couch reading her book. Dean walks through the front door with what seems to be lunch. Sam and James ran towards him.

"Alright, I got lunch. Everyone dig in!" Dean cries. He grabs his food and sat next to Nova. He looks at her, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Yeah, just want them to grab whatever they want first." She said no lifting her head up. Dean got up while rolling his eyes. He went to the bag and grabbed a burger and went back to where he was.

"Here," He tossed it at her, "Eat."

"Thanks," She said looking surprise. After they ate, Nova would play with Sam and James while Dean watches some cartoon. Once it was dark, Dean and Nova put both their brothers to bed. They cuddle up on to one bed, Dean looked at Nova as she yawn and went to clean up the mess around the floor.

"You can take my bed if you're tired." Dean said helping her. She only smile and shook her head. They tidy up in silence until someone burst through the door. It was Dean's dad, he looked wounded. Without a word Nova pulls out the First-Aid.

"Ugh… son," Jon said cringing in pain, "Grab my supplies. Thanks Nov."

"Dad, what happen and where's Nova's mom," Dean ask.

"Look it doesn't matter, just patch me up. I'm go back, watch out for them." John said patting Dean's head. After patching his wound shut and grabbing another round of ammo he left. Dean locked the door and stayed up, looking out the window.

"You should sleep," Nova said by the couch. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I should tell you the same thing," Dean said sitting next to her. She was sharpening her dagger. "You're doing it wrong, here."

Dean took the knife and showed her how to do it correctly. They stayed up together until they fell asleep together on the couch.

"I guess this is goodbye," Dean said shyly. Nova hugs him, it made him blush.

"I hope we will meet again," She said smiling at him. Nova's mother called for her, "Bye."

"Wait…" Dean pulls out of his pocket what seems to be a gift. He hands it to Nova, she took it by surprised. When she looked up he kissed her on her cheek, whisper goodbye and ran to his father.

"Nova, hurry up. We have to go now!" Her mother cried. In shocked she walked back to her mother with the gift in her hand. "Are you alright, you look flushed."

"I'm fine," She said quickly. While in the car she opened her gift and inside was a ring, too big for her fingers. She grabbed a long leather string and wore it as a necklace.

_~~~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~

* * *

_

"So Nova...wanna to tell me what happen to you. You don't have to if you're not ready."

"Maybe some other time Dean," She paused biting her lower lip, "But there is one thing I want to tell you. I saw you, there. You might not remember me but I was there and I just want to say, I'm sorry. Sorry that you had to go through that."

Dean look confused, trying to understand what she just said. She cupped her hand on his face and looked at him with pity. "I prayed everyday for someone to save you." She said and then she kissed him on his cheek. She looks at Dean and when Dean looks into her violet eyes he gasps. Shaken by his realization, he got up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Dean said painfully and left the room.

"I know but I forgive you," Nova whisper to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next day, it was early in the morning Dean runs upstairs to wake up Nova but find no reply. He crack open the door and peek in, sees no one as he enters. The bed was empty but still warm so he went back down stairs to ask if anyone has seen her. Bobby replied she was seen headed towards the front porch, Deans walks over to find her standing with a mug in her hands watching the sun rise.

"Hey," she said not turning around as the sound of Dean's foot step approach her.

"Hey," Dean said shyly, "Bobby has a job for us and we thought it would do you some good to get out a bit."

"Okay, what's the job?"

"We'll talk about it on the way there and it's going to be a long drive so pack up." Dean said playfully smacking her back and left. He paused and was about to say something but decided that it would've been best to keep quiet and leave her be.

* * *

They journey to Oregon; on the way there Dean explains that a theater in a town had been having some weird disappearance and strange things are happening to random people who had entered into this theater. They are to go and check it out, it was simple he said, so it won't be a problem. They pulled into a motel.

"I'm sorry but all the one bedrooms are full, we only have one room left and that would be a two bed." The man in the front desk replied.

"You've got to be kidding," Sam said.

"I kid you not," the man said, "Everyone's here for the play. Especially this time of the year, this whole place is usually packed. So, do you want the room or not?"

"I guess we'll just share," Dean said as he smirk at Sam, Sam just rolls his eyes as Nova stands near the door not noticing the conversation that just occur. Her eye was fixed on the news paper that's laid lifelessly on the chair near the door. They went to their room to settle down; Nova grabs the paper with her and began reading as she follow.

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?" Sam asks.

"Well, I don't mind sharing the bed," Dean said giddily, looking at Nova.

"Huh?" She said looking up from the news paper. "Oh, um… yeah, I'm fine with whatever is laid out for me."

"Great, then you'll be sharing with me then," Dean said with a big grin.

"Okay," Nova said already gone back to reading the papers, not even listening to what was going on. She found an article about the resent news of the theater and it had intrigued her.

"What are you reading that you're not even listening to us," Sam asks walking over to her to see. The article was about the upcoming play and also about a third of the cast had disappeared but three of them reappeared yesterday morning, all in different location and all are mentally unstable. "Hey Dean check this out, it said, 'despite the disappearance the play will still go on, there will be no canceling the play.' Sounds like trouble. "

"Okay Nova, why don't you go check out the theater while Sam and I go check up on these three."

"Okay, shouldn't be a problem. I'll just go watch the play then and see if there's anything usual. "

"Right, we'll do that later. In the meantime, let's eat." Dean shouted. All three went to a nearby diner to have their dinner. While they were eating they looked up on the theater itself and on the people that disappeared. While back at their room they found nothing. Nothing came up, nothing unusually about the theater itself. No deaths or unusual deaths, no connections between the victims or relations.

"Well, I'm beat," said Sam, tossing the papers onto the desk.

"Yeah, me too," Dean said with a sigh, "We still haven't finish looking up on half of those people."

"Jeez, how many more," Sam ask.

"To be honest, I lost count. Well, I'm going to call it a night." Dean said standing up to stretch. "So what's the report Nov?"

Dean and Sam look over at the table where Nova was sitting with her laptop in front of her, they see her dead asleep with her hands still on the keyboard. Dean shook her lightly till she's awake; she looks drowsily up at them, ask for the time and where she's sleeping.

"You're going to take my bed,"

"Like the good old days," She replies smiling sleepily, "when we would sleep next to each other on the couch because we didn't want to give the bed to one another and tired ourselves out auguring 'you should take the bed.' Well…not tonight, I won't have any of that! Not tonight, we are going to share the damn bed and no funny business."

She points at Dean and proceed to crawl into the bed, pulling the covers over her and fell asleep. Dean and Sam looked at each other confused for a moment but shrugged it off. As Sam went over to the table to tidy up, Dean turns around at look at Nova, smiling to himself and said.

"Yeah, like old time…"

* * *

Nova awake from her fall. She grumbles to herself in pain and rub her arm. She looks up and noticed Dean had taken up the whole bed, of course the bed wouldn't be big enough for two people unless they spoon. The clock was burning red, saying that it's 4am. She grabs her jacket and slept on the couch, too lazy to wake Dean up or care. She went back to sleep and dream of pleasant dreams but it didn't last long. She woke up from Sam crying out to both Dean and her. Back in bed, thinking she would be on the couch. Dean's arm warped around her and dead asleep, he was snoring lightly and didn't seem to hear. Nova slap Dean's face lightly, he got up and greeted everyone good morning.

They started their day with a nice breakfast and went their own separate ways. Dean and Sam went and posed as two detectives, met with the three people who had magically reappeared. One of the victims didn't seem to remember much other then the fact that they were going to the play. One said he had been stuck at sea and was force to eat snails, the last one said he had been with his grandmother who had died five years ago. Noted that he hate her. But he kept saying she was a monster. They found nothing.

"Well, that's great. Where to now," Sam asks.

"I don't know but I could use a nice cold beer right about now," Dean said as they walk to their car. "Let's give Nova a call and see if she found anything."

"Good idea," Sam got out his cell and he stopped, realizing Nova's number isn't listed, "Um….Did we ask for her number?"

"Oh…I got it," Dean said as he calls Nova.

"When did you get her number?"

"Come on, it's me. Of course I would have her digits." Dean said grinning.

"But I was with you the whole…"Sam got cut off as Dean began to speck to Nova.

"Hey sweet cheeks, where are…."

"Whoa, sweet cheeks? Why I don't say so myself, I do don't I?" Dean's face fell, he had a look of anger and confusion from a male voice on the other end.

"Where's Nova. You better not pull anything funny or…"

"Oh... sounds like someone's worry. Don't worry she's with me and f.y.i, I can not not pull anything funny...Come on, it's me."

"Who is it?" Sam asks worrying. Dean was listening to the person on the phone not noticing Sam; he then looked at the phone and hung up.

"Damnit!" Dean shouted as he turns the car engine on.

"What happen, where are we going Dean," Sam ask as he buckle up, "Who was it?"

"Trickster," Dean replied.


End file.
